


Accidents Happen

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Wetting, when isn't there angst anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Tony's a sleepy baby, but he's a sleepy baby who forgot to go to the bathroom before bed.Uh-oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few things! First of all, you may notice I changed my pseudonym! I kinda grew tired of the old one and wanted to change it, and I didn't think it was a very accurate description of my fics under it or...me in general at this point. So. That's a thing. At my good buddy TheGriefPolice, sorry if I'm making your life difficult with keeping links and things up to date. X'D  
> Next, this is for Noodle, an anonymous reader who wanted me to show some of Tony's regression to a younger age. I figured this turning point would be a good place to start!  
> Finally, this does fic does focus on a particular accident, unlike other parts of the series where it happens. It's important to be focused on, but if that squicks you, best to skip this one.  
> Ready? Enjoy!

Tony was feeling very sleepy. He wasn't sure why, but he was. Maybe it was the fact that he had a stomach full of chicken noodle soup and apple juice. Maybe it was that he was curled up on Papa's lap with the TV playing softly in the background, like always when he was safe. Maybe it was the fact that he had simply had a long day at work. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, not really. Tony hadn't felt this little in...quite a while. Papa helped him feel so small, and so safe. Safer than he had felt in years, probably since he had become a cop. It was when he was in that stage of sleep where he was aware of his surroundings but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes when he suddenly woke up again, with a burning sensation in his lower stomach. He had to pee, badly.

Slowly, so as to not startle Papa, Tony sat up and looked at the man, noticing that he was asleep, and still had his arms wrapped around Tony. Tony didn't want to wake Papa up, but he needed to get to the bathroom, and _fast_ , or he wasn't gonna make it. He started to worm off Papa's lap, but the man stirred, and Tony froze. Papa fell back asleep in seconds, but Tony realized with some horror that there was no way that he was getting off his lap without waking the man up.

He was debating whether or not it was worth waking the man up when he felt a small stream of pee come out. He whimpered and clamped his legs tight together, trying to buy himself time for figuring out how to get off Papa's lap. But he couldn't come up with a solution and he couldn't hold it any longer so he lept off Papa's lap and ran to the bathroom, only making it inside the door before he couldn't hold it any longer.

Slamming the door behind him before Papa could see, Tony couldn't even make his fingers work to pull down his pants or lift the toilet lid so he could not get pee all over the tile floor. He was shaking. Hard. This was the first time he had an accident at Papa's. He had issues making it on time before, but he had never actually had an _accident_. And Papa was gonna be so _mad_.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey, kiddo, you okay? I hear crying."

Tony was mortified as he realized he couldn't stop crying. He was stuck in Papa's bathroom, unable to stop crying, and he was standing in a puddle of his own pee. Papa was going to see what he had done and not want him to come over anymore, and Tony would be alone again. He forced his little side away so he could deal with this. Well, mostly pushed it away.

DiNozzo cringed at the state he was in, but knew he had to get this cleaned up. He took off his pants and underwear, letting them fall into the puddle, seeing as how they were already dirty. He stepped out of the puddle and looked under the sink, finding a few towels stacked neatly, and a roll of toilet paper. Tony grabbed one of the towels and then turned on the sink, wetting it. There was another knock on the door. "Tony? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," DiNozzo forced himself to say, voice thick. He could fix this. He _would_  fix this.

First he put soap on the towel and cleaned his lower half, down to the toes. Then he put in in the growing pile of things he would need to wash, over the puddle, hoping some of it would be absorbed.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay? Do I need to come in?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo worked his jaw, because that sounded _so_  much like Papa, and he really didn't want to be dealing with this right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep clean and safe while his papa did everything he needed to take care of now. But he couldn't. Gibbs would hate him for this. He was lucky he hadn't actually gotten anything on Gibbs. "I'm fine!" he snapped.

The door cracked open and DiNozzo slammed it shut. "No! Woah! I'm not decent!" he exclaimed.

"Tony, something's wrong. Let me help," Gibbs said. Almost pleaded.

DiNozzo took a deep breath. "If you really want to help, then could you get me my spare clothes?" he asked in his calmest voice possible.

"I'll be back in a minute," Gibbs promised.

DiNozzo sighed and looked at the mess he had accidentally made. There was no way he could sneak this past Gibbs' attention, and he wasn't leaving it here for the man to find, either. So what was he going to do?

The door opened a crack and Gibbs held out the underwear, shirt, and pants DiNozzo had requested. "Tony, I'd like to talk to you once you've changed, please."

"What about?" DiNozzo asked, trying to sound normal as he changed.

"When you dashed off to the bathroom, you left a wet stain on one of my legs."

Oh, _crap_. He was dead. So dead. Suddenly Tony didn't feel so big. He pulled up the zipper on his pants, but couldn't get the button done. He didn't even notice the door open and Papa walk in. The man removed his hands from his pants and did the button himself. Tony couldn't meet his eyes.

Papa picked up the pile of dirty laundry using a fresh towel and carried it out of the room, before coming back with cleaner and a few rags. "Tony, if you could wait on the couch for me while I clean this up that would be great."

Tony nodded and walked out to the couch, sitting down. Was Papa getting rid of him? Probably. He had wet his pants like a baby and gotten Papa wet in the process too. Why would Papa want him after that?

The man walked out with the cleaner and rags, and went upstairs before Tony could say anything. When he came back down, he was wearing fresh pants and was carrying a box under his arm. Tony felt himself starting to cry again. Was that a box filled with his things? Was he going to have to go to his apartment tonight?

"Hey, hey, Tony, please don't cry," Papa said, kneeling in front of Tony and wiping the tears from the boys cheeks. "I know it was an accident, I'm not mad."

"N...not mad?" Tony asked. That didn't make any sense!

Papa nodded. "I had actually been wondering how to bring this up to you sooner, but I guess this is as good a reason as any," he said, holding up the box.

Tony wrinkled his nose. It was a box of Pull-Ups. "Those are for babies," he said.

"And aren't you?" Papa asked softly. "I know you're my big boy, but you're also my baby. And sometimes you forget to check and see if you have to use the bathroom. I'm not saying you have to... _use_ these. I'm just saying they offer a certain level of...protection. For both of us."

Tony stared at his hands in his lap, feeling his cheeks heating up. "But...but I can be a big boy! I don't need Pull-Ups!"

"Tony, are you happy when you're a bigger kid? Rather than a toddler?" Papa asked.

Tony guiltily played with his hands. "Not as happy as I could be," he admitted.

"This is just a precaution, baby boy. To prevent future accidents like this. Wouldn't you rather not deal with a mess every time you forget to go to the bathroom?"

Tony looked up at Papa uncertainly. He nodded. "But...you wouldn't want a baby like me."

Papa's face hardened. "Anthony," he scolded. "If I didn't want you as you are, I wouldn't offer my home to you. Understood? If you need this, then I will help however I can. I care about you Tony. Deeply." He touched Tony's cheek lightly. "And if you need to act like a baby sometimes, or all the time, that you're with me? Then you can be the happiest baby on Earth."

Tony smiled, uncertainty still nagging at the back of his head. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," Papa assured.

Tony looked at the Pull-Ups. "Am I gonna hafta wear one now?"

"Do you feel that small?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Then let's go to the bathroom. I'll help you put it on, and then I think it's bedtime for both of us."

Tony whined at the mention of bedtime, but didn't protest any further. He was just happy Papa was keeping him.

For now, at least.


End file.
